1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of illuminating rotating objects and, more specifically, to a device for illuminating the surfaces of wheeled vehicles with light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Background
Devices for lighting the wheels of a vehicle have become increasingly popular. Such devices add to the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle and improve safety by making the vehicle more visible at night. Vehicle owners wanting to add such features to their wheels desire a product that is both easy to use and inexpensive.
Various devices have been proposed in the past for illuminating the wheels of vehicles. However, in some devices the lights do not rotate with the wheel. In other cases a brush mounted on a non-rotating portion of the vehicle is used to transmit power to the wheel. Such devices, however, wear out easily or can be fouled by grease and dirt common on the undercarriage of automobiles. Further, the use of a brush creates an undesirable noise as the brush contacts rub against the contacting surface of the wheel. This noise detracts from the aesthetic appeal the device. Also, devices that transmit power from the vehicle chassis to a rotating wheel must be connected to the vehicle's electrical system by wires and perhaps a switch. This makes installation inconvenient.